Question: Find the sum of all positive divisors of $50$ that are also divisors of $15$.
The positive factors of $50$ are $1, 2,5, 10, 25, 50$.  Of these, only $ 1$ and $ 5$ divide $15$.  Their sum is $1+5 = \boxed{6}$.